In recent years, with the development of wireless technology, wired networks have been replaced by wireless networks. That is, because wireless technology addresses mobility restrictions of the wired network, research into various technologies that use the wireless network has been active. In particular, research into technology that uses a mobile communication network for a mobile communication service and a local network for a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) service, and technologies combining the mobile communication network with the local network has been conducted among technologies that use a wireless network of various schemes.
Meanwhile, because the local network has a relatively high service speed and a low service cost, it has been rapidly extended. However, the local network has a disadvantage in that it provides a narrow service zone and low mobility. In contrast, the mobile communication network has low service speed and a high service cost. However, the mobile communication network has an advantage in that it supports a wide service zone and high mobility.
For this reason, recently, mobile convergence technology that combines the mobile communication network with the local network to be operatively associated with each other has been developed. A multi-mode mobile terminal that supports Radio Access Technology (RAT) allowing a user to access both of the mobile communication network and the local network has been also developed. The mobile communication network may include networks that support communication schemes such as Global System for Mobile Telecommunication (GSM), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), International Mobile Telecommunications-2000 (IMT-2000), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), and Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA). The local network may include networks that support communication schemes such as Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX).
The multi-mode mobile terminal may use an Internet Protocol (IP) based wireless service such as a portable Internet of high speed data through an Access Point (AP) of the local network as well as a mobile communication service through a base station of the mobile communication network as mentioned above.
To use a wireless service through an AP, the multi-mode mobile terminal continuously performs a scan operation for a local network until it accesses a certain AP. Furthermore, the multi-mode mobile terminal periodically attempts a scan operation to scan a local network with the highest preference in a state connecting with the mobile communication network. In addition, the multi-mode mobile terminal maintains connection with the mobile communication network in a state connecting with the local network to prevent breaking from the local network.
Accordingly, the multi-mode mobile terminal performs an unnecessary AP scan operation although an AP of the local network does not exist. Moreover, although a user uses only one network (e.g., mobile communication network) at a time, the multi-mode mobile terminal performs connection and scan for the local network. This causes the multi-mode mobile terminal to continuously consume unnecessary power for connection with the local network.